This invention relates to a film storage system, and more particularly concerns a film storage system that saves space, protects the film from contamination and damage, and has identification labels for easy retrieval.
Flat, large-size film is used by the manufacturers of electronic integrated circuits, printed circuit boards, and in the printing business. Because such film is used in large quantities, there should be a dedicated film storage system available. The film storage system must be able to handle large quantities of film without using much space. Because such film is used in precision manufacturing processes, the film must be of the highest quality. Consequently, the film storage system must protect the film from being dirtied, damaged or scratched when taken from or put back into storage or during storage. It is also important that the film can be located quickly when required during the manufacturing process.
Present film storage systems cannot satisfy the described requirements. There are known storage envelopes, which are open at the top. The film stored in such envelopes can get dusty. Moreover, the film can fall out of such envelopes during storage or retrieval and can be damaged.
In other known film storage systems the film hangs directly in storage cabinets. With such a storage system, the film itself must be mounted to an additional stiffening and hanging device. Such a storage system provides no protection against scratching and dust.
Film has also been stored in flat horizontal envelopes. Such a storage system, as with direct hanging of the film, does not prevent the danger of cracking or breaking of the film.
A further disadvantage of most existing film storage systems is that the storage location of the film is not labeled so that the labels are clearly visible. In most cases there is no fixed, defined position for the film and locating a specific film may be time consuming.
Prior art film hanging systems, either for envelopes or film directly, are not satisfactory. Usually, the envelopes or the film is is hung from a hook, from grips on a rail, or from a pin in the storage cabinet. These types of storage systems depend on suspension of the film from a single point or points. When somebody looks for a particular film, the stored film can easily tear loose or dislodge from the points or suspension and fall.
Some prior art film storge systems use either a paper material or a plastic material for storage envelopes. Paper material has the disadvantage that it can scratch the film rather easily. Dark plastic, like paper, is opaque and one cannot see what is in the storage envelope. Moreover, many kinds of plastic material, although transparent, may adhere to the film inside the envelope and damage the film or at least make its removal difficult. Also, most film storage systems provide no means for carrying the film once retrieved from storage.